


星夜

by hsn6c1083



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsn6c1083/pseuds/hsn6c1083
Summary: 以下個人廢話，有人問我：「你覺得ffv13會有多少東西，會移植到夜空傳上？」我答：「不知道。」我當然是不知道的，v13和夜空的劇本我都沒見過，不可能答得出來。然後我補了一句：「我覺得野村會刨了v13的外皮，僅留着核心去重新創作。」既然「棋手」已經不在，那讓我用「棋子」來鋪設一場「棋盤」也不太過份，所以這篇文章也是一樣的情況，我也是只留着我認為是正確的「核心」，去重新鋪上一層皮而已。最後，特別鳴謝我家Voyager～全靠抽到了Voyager讓我解除寫文的封印～





	星夜

我討厭夜空……  
我討厭這個城市的夜空……  
我討厭這漆黑如墨的夜空……  
我討厭這片沒有星光的夜空……  
我討厭這一片死寂且空無一物的夜空……

昏暗的夜裏，冬天砭骨的寒風向我吹來，  
我茫然地走着大馬路回家，  
路上沒有其他行人，平常熱鬧的全向十字路口顯得格外冷清，  
現在的我可說是名符其實的「獨自一人」，  
彷彿就像這個世界上僅剩自己一人而已。

這城市到處都有許多高樓大廈聳立着，  
密密麻麻得讓人感到恐懼和壓迫感，  
銀灰色的混凝土牆和無色的玻璃更凸顯出鋼鐵的冰冷，  
感覺再繼續看下去的話，會令我的體感温度更進一步下降，  
所以我只好昂首望向夜空。

天空漆黑一片，僅有一輪月亮孤獨地掛在夜空之上，  
「多麽無趣的夜空啊……」  
我心裏不禁這樣想，  
原因無他，  
只因夜空是真的相當無趣，  
不論我什麼時候看上去，它都是一成不變的，  
沒有繁星，一片漆黑，  
僅僅只有掛在上面的月亮能證明它是天空，  
要是連月亮也沒有了的話，  
它就只是黑色的天幕，就像塗黑了的畫布鋪在頭頂上似的。

人們都說造成這黑色天幕的原因是「光污染」，  
這種環境污染，是因為室外的照明將光線直接或間接照射上天空，  
光線射到大氣層後反射回地面，使原本黑暗的夜空反射了燈光的顏色，  
因此夜空中的星星就「消失」了。

雖然看過很多介紹星辰的書籍，  
也看過天球儀上所記錄的恆星和星座，  
但是我未曾親眼見過掛在天上的星星，  
對我來說，星星就像是「童話故事」一樣，  
既虛無，又縹緲。

這種想法讓我想起了一個哲學理論－「人擇原理」，  
為什麼「自然定律驚人地適合生命的存在」？  
因為如果宇宙不是調控得如此準確，  
人類便不會存在，更遑論觀察宇宙。

如果宇宙中任何一個基本物理常數是跟現在的有一定的差異，  
那麼我們所知的生命便不能存在，更不會有智慧生命體去思考宇宙，  
也就是說不管宇宙存在與否，對沒有進化到某個程度的人類來說都是一樣的，  
因此，「被觀測的宇宙環境，必須允許觀測者的存在。」

就像父母說「聖誕老人是真實存在」一樣，  
聖誕老人終竟也是一個虛構的人物，  
而「夜空上有星星」這一觀點，或許也只是身邊人的謊言而已，  
也就是所謂「眼見為實， 耳聽為虛」。

因此，  
只要作為觀察者的我沒親眼看到星辰，  
那星辰就等於不曾存在一樣，  
對我來說，也就是非現實，也就是虛構。

這樣想的話，就令我更討厭夜空了，  
因為夜空的存在，  
讓我們這些觀測者就像是只用雙手倒立在懸崖邊的小丑一樣愚蠢。

想到了這麽愚蠢且沒意義的想法後，  
我再次仰頭望向了夜空，  
雖然依舊是什麼也看不見，  
但心中忽然又萌生出這樣一個想法：  
「月亮不也是繁星的一種嗎？」

對，平常總在身邊所以沒有發現，  
月亮是衛星，也是在宇宙中的一種星體，  
是只要抬頭便能清晰觀察的天體，  
是照耀夜空的惟一的星星。  
「啊……月亮，竟然是如此的美麗……」  
不知道為什麼，心中忽然萌生出了這樣的驚嘆之情。

雖然我想更仔細地觀察月色之美，  
可在街道上的我實在看不清月面上的紋理，  
更別說我手上根本上沒有像是天文望遠鏡那樣的專業儀器，  
對我來說，這實在是難得的心血來潮，  
於是我決定到這一帶最高的樓頂天台處賞月。

很不巧的是，這裏已經有先來的客人了。  
「哎喲，天色都已經這麽晚了，  
年輕人還上來這裏做什麼？」  
黑色大袍的男人看着我這邊，向我作出問好。  
「沒，只是想上來看看月亮而已。」  
我平淡地回答道。

不過說「他是看着我」，也算是有點語句上的問題，  
因為面前的男人戴着黑色的兜帽，  
那帽子遮住了他的臉龐和眼睛，  
所以我只能根據外在的環境和對方的動作，以慣性思維來判斷對方現在是「看着我」，「對着我」在說話，  
至於他是不是真的在看着我，是不是真的與我在對話，  
我無從得知，也沒法去證明這一點。

然而，花費腦力和精力去思考這種事情根本毫無意義，  
因為面前這個男人根本毫不重要，  
對我來說，他充其量只是防礙我賞月的「噪音」而已。

「是賞月嗎？真有雅興呢～  
你們這個世界的人都這麽浪漫的嗎？」  
「大概吧。」  
黑袍男子繼續向我問話，  
但我為了中斷對話，便隨便地敷衍了他，  
希望藉此來讓他能夠識趣地放棄向我搭話。

「那你有聽說過『 輝夜姬』的故事嗎？啊，還是該叫『 竹取公主』呢？」  
他望着月亮發出疑惑的感嘆。  
「我不太熟悉這地方的文化呢～」  
我的期待落空了，男人繼續向我搭話，  
不過明明是自己提出的問題，卻令自己疑惑了，  
這作為「出題人」來說可是相當失格的行為。

不過，這又是毫無價值且毫無意義的思考，  
沒錯，因為……  
「不論哪個故事我都沒聽說過。」

「那……你就當是博物館的導賞錄音，聽我說說這個童話故事吧～」  
我露出了厭煩的表情，  
不過正如他所說那樣，把他的話當成賞月時的背景音樂也無妨。

「很久很久以前，  
山中有個老人經常到山中伐竹，用以維持生計。  
某一天，他忽然看見了一棵竹竿上發出亮光。

他走近一看發現有一個約三寸長的小人在裏頭，  
於是老人就把這孩子捧在手裏，帶回家去撫養，  
孩子在老人夫妻二人的精心撫養下，一天天長大。

過了三個月後，那孩子已經長成一個非常可愛美麗的姑娘，  
這孩子越長越漂亮，  
使屋子裏到她充滿了光輝，沒有一處黑暗，  
於是老人就給她取名為『嫩竹的輝夜姬』，  
意思就是夜間也光彩照人。

老人有時心中苦悶，但只要看見這個孩子，  
一切痛苦煩惱都消失了，  
老人有時因某事生氣，但只要看見這個孩子，  
心情馬上就平和起來了。

就像一般童話故事一樣，  
之後輝夜姬的美貌越傳越遠，  
最後天下的所有男子都想娶這輝夜姬，  
他們只是聽到輝夜姬其人，心中就已經神思恍惚，  
慾望之火熊熊燃燒，心中希望哪怕只見一面也好。」

我心想這俯拾皆是的公主童話故事真有夠老土，  
俗氣到讓我懷疑是這人臨時創作出來的，  
在我短暫的人生中，都不知道聽過多少這樣的故事情節了，  
足不出戶的公主擁有着傾國傾城的美貌，最終覓得真愛的故事，  
所以我決定以插話來中止他的話語。  
「最後王子和公主幸福地生活在一起了？」  
「嗯？才不是呢。」  
真可惜，男人否定了我的想法。

「這個輝夜公主啊，  
她是月亮世界裏的人，是不老不死的人，  
由於前世某種因緣，才被派遣到人間來，  
到了八月的十五日，月亮上的人們便要把她迎接回月亮。  
她自幼就在人間生活，而且還有老人夫妻的養育之恩未報，  
所以她感到非常悲慟，戀戀不捨，  
但到最後，她還是不情願地被月亮上的人們接走了，  
只留下老公公和老婆婆，悲嘆號哭。」

「想不到最後竟然是悲劇的結尾呢……」  
我率直地說出自己對這故事的感想。  
「但是，這终竟只是故事，  
月亮實際上好像是荒蕪一片的啊……」  
在我沉醉於故事所帶來的失落感時，這男人居然直接把人從故事中扯回現實，  
感覺就像是自己不享用英式紅茶的時候，待應忽然在面前端上了一鍋麻辣火鍋一樣，  
多麽的粗魯，多麽的不合時宜，多麽的沒有禮貌。

「嗯，  
經過人類多年的宇宙探究，已經證實了月球上沒有任何生命體。」  
在科學領域上，人類在50年前已經徹底排除了月球上存在外星生命的可能性，  
在40年前，我們甚至已經確認太陽系的絕大多數其他星體上不存在高度發達生命，  
所以月球就正如同文字所描述的一樣，  
既一片荒蕪，又毫無生機。

對我來說，輝夜姬就是虛構的人物，  
姑且還可以說聖誕老人是歷史上的義賊，  
但這世界根本不可能存在居住在月球上的公主，  
這是已經解明了的事實，不需要質疑的事實，  
換句話說，輝夜姬是比聖誕老人還要更虛假的存在。

「但如果是月球的裏面呢？」  
「月球空心說嗎？」  
黑袍男子說出了另一個可能性，不禁讓我想到這一說法，  
的確，曾經就有科學家這樣假設過：  
「因為月球密度遠低於地球，所以月球內部結構中可能很大部分是空心。」

「不如說人類居住在地球表面才是不正常呢，  
要是有個腦袋不正常的男人從宇宙召喚來一顆隕石的話，  
人類瞬間就滅亡了啊，哈哈哈～」  
我沒有回應那男人對地球現況不滿的發言，更沒去考慮他所說的那種天方夜譚的玩笑話，  
因為我現在只關心着「輝夜姬」存在的可能性。

要是月亮上真的存在着那位公主，  
那位公主到底會怎麼想呢？  
不會衰老的她被困在月亮內部，不能再與養育她的兩老見面，  
她現在到底是懷着怎樣的心情？  
想必還是相當傷心的吧？  
說不定現在還在月亮中悲嘆號哭着。

戀上他的男人的們早晚都會放棄、愛上他人，  
即使兩老多掛念輝夜姬，早晚也會因死亡而獲得解脫，  
可是，惟有她，  
惟有長生不老的輝夜姬不能獲得解脫，  
惟有她，在永恆的寂寞中飽受煎熬，  
惟有她，永世在荒蕪的月亮上照耀他人。

啊，真是……  
多麽的，愚笨……  
多麽的，笨拙……  
多麽的，仁慈……  
多麽的，可憐……  
多麽的……  
「多麽的，惹人憐愛……」  
輝夜姬一定仍在月亮之中，等待着迎接她的愛人到來，  
所以我把手伸向月亮，  
攞出像是撫摸月亮的手勢，  
像是撫摸輝夜姬那流着的淚的臉龐一樣，  
希望能夠借此來安慰寂寞的她，  
但是，我的手果然觸碰不了月亮，  
月亮跟我的距離就是這麽遙遠，  
三萬多公里隔開了我和她的距離。

既然月亮沒法靠近我，  
那，就只能由我來靠近她了，  
我嘗試一步一步向前邁進，  
月亮在我面前逐漸變大，  
清晰得像是看到月亮表面上的隕石坑似的。

最後，我站在天台邊停了下來，  
我知道我不能再往前走了，  
因為，  
「前面已經沒有路」了。

但是若果要較真起來的話，  
這句話也確實有點語病，  
要說「沒有路」也並不是「沒有路」，  
要準確地說就是，  
沒有「輔助工具」的「直立行走」人類，無法再在「平面」上，向「前方」再走一步了。

如果我有翅膀的話，那就另作別論了，  
可惜人類並沒有「進化」到這種程度，  
別說是「雙翅」了，我身上甚至連「單翼」也沒有，  
既不能飛翔，亦不能滑行，也不能飄浮，  
只能被囚禁在「地面」上「行走」。

所以，  
我只能天台邊呆站，望着那皎潔的月亮繼續靜靜地掛在夜空上，  
「啊……」  
在這一刻，我終於理解了輝夜姬的心情，  
她一定也是在月亮上這樣呆呆地望着地球，  
這樣想的話，  
我也可能是她惟一的「理解者」，  
她可能是我惟一的「理解者」。

在我這樣思考着的時候，  
忽然間，我感到身後突然有人推了我一下。  
「呯！」  
就這樣，我和月亮的距離一下子就拉開了，  
但這次不是「遠近」，而是「高低」。

毫無聲息，頭部瞬間感到了痛楚，  
剛才究竟發生了什麼事？  
因為過於突然，我的大腦尚未能理解和處理這幾秒內發生的事情。

雖然大腦尚未從驚嚇中清醒過來，  
但我知道自己和月亮的高低距離忽然被拉開，  
再加上現在的我躺臥在景觀地磚的地面上，  
光是以這兩點外在環境因素客觀地思考的話，就很容易就能理清現況，  
是的，我從大樓上墜落了。

「好痛。」  
渾身上下伴隨着撕裂的疼痛感，  
我躺臥在大樓外的地面上，  
四肢已經沒知覺了，不如說我甚至不知道自己的四肢是否齊全，  
身邊動也動不了，也不能發出聲音，  
所以我能做到的，就只有張開眼睛呆望着天空。

「好黑。」  
眼睛看不清四周的景色，建築物和燈光逐漸變得模糊，  
我的世界逐漸消逝，視野逐漸狹窄，  
可視界卻逐漸清晰了起來。

「好美。」  
夜空上的月亮依舊明亮，  
月面上的紋理漸漸變得清晰可見，  
四周逐漸模糊，卻只有月亮逐漸清晰起來，  
彷彿這世上只剩下這一輪明月是真實存在的一樣。

「好紅。」  
可是，奇怪的事卻突如其來地發生了，  
在被黑白兩色所佔據的天空中，忽然出現了一抹血紅，  
雖然我一直關注着月亮，可是這次被染紅的並不是月亮，  
所以並沒出現那代表「不詳」的「血月」，  
被染紅的正是我所感到無趣、所討厭的那片夜空。

天空逐漸由玄色變成赤色，  
這「赤色」究竟是來自我頭髏流下來的血液，還是天空本來的顏色？  
我不知道，我也懶得去理會，  
思考這些根本是浪費時間，亦沒有任何意義。

可是，隨着天空越染越紅，月色也逐漸變淡，  
猶如要離開我似的。  
「不，不要離開我。」  
我在心中這樣對着月亮吶喊着，可她並沒有理會我，  
隨着月色繼續變淡下去，  
我的精神也逐漸渙散，  
最終我閉上了眼睛，失去了意識。

-  
在四周都是電腦顯示屏的房間內，兩名黑衣男子正面對面對話着，  
站着的少年比較年輕，以恭敬的語氣跟對方對話，顯得相當成熟，  
坐着的男子比較年長，以不可一世的語氣跟對方對話，顯得相當不成熟。  
「嗯……嗯？  
為什麼這人忽然就墜樓了？  
是不是Master你把人家給推下去了？」  
「給我等等，為什麼Luxu你會這樣想為師！？」  
坐着的男子被站着的少年稱為Master，可見兩者是師徒關係，  
而站着的少年被坐着的男子稱為Luxu，可見少年的名字正是Luxu。

「因為你很可疑。」  
Luxu這樣平靜地回答Master的疑問。  
「你說誰老可疑了！？」  
可是Master卻被氣得從椅子站了起來。  
「雖然Master你的確老可疑，但我剛才可沒說你老可疑。」  
Luxu繼續以平靜的語氣補充說明。  
「而且我可沒有因為Master性格扭曲才認定是你把人家給推下樓的，  
我是根據你所述說的故事的前文後理來推理的。」

Master聽了Luxu的解釋後，  
雖然仍舊感到有點氣憤，但還是坐了回去開始靜下心來慢慢解釋。  
「毫無疑問，這人是自殺的，  
並沒有什麼外在的物件使其死去，所以不存在什麼謀殺或者意外的可能性，  
憑着自己的意志，順着自己的想法，自己選擇死亡的，  
僅僅是，在我面前，從大樓縱身而下，猶如失足一般，跌了下去。」  
「我有異議！」  
Luxu舉起手來突顯自己的存在，並希望對Master的言論作出反論。

「上文明明就說文：『感到身後突然有人推了我一下』，這明顯就是有人犯案，這明顯就是謀殺。」  
「不，你認真點看，上文也有說：『被觀測的宇宙環境，必須允許觀測者的存在』。」  
「對啊，觀測者不可能說謊，所以你就是犯人！」  
Luxu拿出了手指指向了Master，彷彿就像某個有名的遊戲指控犯人的場景似的，相當有戲劇感。

「我才是觀測者啊！」  
Master因為被冤枉而心有不忿，所以大叫了出來。  
「嗯？為什麼？上面所述說的故事明明就是那人作為第一身視角？」  
Master單手扶了扶額頭，似乎受不了他這愚蠢的弟子。  
「你就不覺得這人說的話有點不對勁的嗎？  
前後邏輯不通，思考方向也相當奇怪，  
你就沒有感到一點違和感嗎？」  
「這樣說的話的確是呢，  
但這不算是述敘性詭計嗎？」  
Luxu扶着了下巴，露出了若有所思的神情。

「如果上面的故事所述說的都是『個人幻想』的話，那一切就沒有思考的意義了，  
因為連他自殺的事情，也有可能只是『幻想』而已。」  
「唉，所以我才一直說你很遲鈍啊，連這點也沒想通，  
難怪至今為止都沒交到女朋友，為師我好傷心啊。」  
Master為了報復弟子而露出了假哭的表情，然後作出了狠毒的人身攻擊。  
「這事絕對跟現在無關的吧！？」  
被戳中痛處的Luxu馬上氣急敗壞地反駁Master的人身攻擊。

「你的性格這麼遲鈍，是要當垃圾後宮向輕小說的男主角嗎！？  
你這津田健次郎的聲音可當不了戀愛喜劇類輕小說的男主角的！」  
「你這杉田智和聲線的給我閉嘴。」  
Master嘲諷了Luxu一番，Luxu也口齒伶俐地反駁了他，可見師徒二人的關係非常「融洽」。

「夠了，別再轉移視線了，  
就直接告訴我答案吧。」  
Luxu不想再猜測當中的「謎語」，開始不耐煩起來，  
於是催促面前的Master交出答案。  
「我還是想你思考一下啊，  
如果就這樣把故事的核心曝露出來的話，就像是對一個外貌姣好的美女進行解剖一樣粗暴，  
等等，難道比起美女的外貌和身材，你更喜歡美女的內臟嗎？！  
太噁心了～」  
Master再次展示了他那浮誇的演技，故意擺出厭惡的表情和拒絕的動作，  
Luxu則露出了鄙視的眼神看着他那令人「尊重」的師傅。

「不愧是Luxu，口味真夠特別，  
沒關係的，為師會用愛來接納你的，  
不過還是有點變態，最近不要靠近我的身邊。」  
「嗯，你再不告訴我答案的話，  
我就即場把Master絞死，再把你的內臟挖出來看看。」  
「等等，我可不是美女，  
而且絞死我的話，你也得不到答案啊。」  
「沒事，我只是想消除心中的煩躁感而已，  
放心，我會把兇案現場打扮成自殺案件，  
然後哭哭啼啼地在你墳墓前獻花，  
我還是有這點演技的。」  
說着這話的Luxu已經在托着下巴，開始思考完美的行兇手法了。  
「好好好，我說，你別衝動。」  
Master揮着雙手以示投降，嘗試抑制對方的殺意。

「那就特別給你一個提示吧，  
正如我上面所舉的例子，  
難道戀愛遊戲中的『傲嬌』角色說了不喜歡你，就代表她不喜歡你了嗎？  
你又該如何得知對方對你存有好感？」  
Master舉出了一個能讓Luxu可以理解的例子，希望由此來令他繼續思考。

「大概是依賴遊戲中提供的數值來判斷吧？」  
「那反過來說，萬一沒了遊戲的好感度系統，  
如果女方說『喜歡』你的話，那你該如何證明對方是真的『愛』你呢？」  
「嗯…………」  
Luxu皺緊了眉頭，思考着如何回答面前的Master，  
可大腦就像是閉塞不通一樣，沒有想到「確切」的答案。  
「無論你提出什麼證據，你都無法確切地證明對方所說的是真話，  
在沒有一個標準值去界定『愛』的情況下，  
你就只能相信對方的『愛』而已，  
同理，這個遊戲就只有承認『愛着彼此』才能進行下去啊。」

雖然Luxu感到不服氣，  
但正如Master所說，這世上並沒有判定「愛」的標準值，也沒有去判定言語中「真偽」的技術，  
「愛」未必等於「愛」，「不愛」也未必等於「不愛」，  
能判定這事實的就只有「客觀」的「神明」，  
所以Luxu也不得不在這種詭辯面前屈服了。  
「所以是要我相信他的話嗎？」  
「看你這麽不服氣，我就再幫你一把吧，  
正如夢是潛意識的產物，夢一定也有其箇中意義的，  
所以，我保證上文已經提示了這人『自殺的理由』。」

「但是，我完全搞不懂這前後的邏輯關係啊。」  
Luxu一臉疑惑地繼續想着。  
「為了我愚蠢的弟子，那為師就再給你一個引子吧，  
這人在自殺前在想什麼？」  
「前文已經提及了啊，  
憧憬着『輝夜姬』，靠近着『輝夜姬』，  
結果卻因捉摸不到月亮……  
最終失足而導致意外？是因為月亮而殉情的自殺嗎？」  
雖然知道答案並不會這麽簡單，  
但按邏輯來推理的話，大概也就只有這種可能性，  
所以他這樣回答。

「不，你還是太在意他死亡的過程了，來重溯故事看看？」  
「……啊。」  
「終於察覺到了嗎？」  
Luxu按Master的提示，重溯了故事，  
卻發現了「月亮」是從中段才出現，  
他在一開始並沒有提及月亮。

「這人一開始所追求的並不是月亮，而是星星啊，  
也就是把月亮誤認為星星了？！」  
「對。」  
「明明是憧憬着星星，為什麼會突然誤認了？」  
Luxu不能理解這男人為什麼會忘記星星而去憧憬月亮，  
這不合乎邏輯，這充滿着矛盾。  
「一直被困於困籠中的生物，憧憬着繁星的光茫，所以才會被月亮的光茫所迷惑。」  
「啊，原來如此，所以Mastet才說出『輝夜姬』的故事嗎！？」  
在Master的多次提示下，  
Luxu才終於想通了一切，並抵達了答案，  
「輝夜姬」不是導致自殺的原因，是自殺導致的結果，  
「輝夜姬」這個故事是對其自殺後的「預言」。

「是這樣沒錯，  
我是想以古思今、以古為鑒、借古喻今，  
他就像輝夜姬故事中的『皇帝』一樣，追求着虛無縹緲的東西，  
他所應該追求的東西不應該是星辰和月亮。」  
「也就是『不能再見輝夜姬，安用不死之靈藥』嗎？或者說『以有崖隨無崖』嗎？」  
Master點了點頭，認同了Luxu引古所用的比喻。

「也就是他在內心深處是渴求着自己的死亡嗎？  
他只是以月亮和星星作理由來自殺嗎？」  
「對，人要是站在過高的立足點，  
就很容易把自己從世界當中抽離出來，  
變成一個旁觀者，  
變成一個覺得世俗一切都可有可無的旁觀者，  
變成一個覺得連生命都變得不再重要的旁觀者，  
愈是接近天空，就愈發接近異世界，  
人，就會化成『怪物』，  
這是萬萬不可的。」  
對於Master的解答，  
Luxu一語不發，彷彿是在思考着什麼重要的事情似的。  
「這就是答案，這就是他『自殺的理由』了。」  
「唉……」  
Luxu卻在此時嘆了一口氣。

「但是Master你還是太輕視人心了，  
已經瞭解光的人，怎麼可能再甘願待在漆黑又寂寞的黑箱中？  
所以當他凝視着夜空的時候，  
作為知識的理性與作為經驗的實感互相抹殺，  
到最後一方逐漸消磨，  
他就只會選擇自殺，  
這就是人類的『原罪』，這就是人類的『矛盾』啊。」  
這次換Master一語不發，彷彿是在等待Luxu作出總結似的。

「Master，我問你最後一個問題。」  
「問吧。」  
「最後他從『夢』中醒過來了嗎？」  
「…………」

「哈哈，  
不愧是Luxu，沒有被我的話語所迷惑呢～」  
Master笑了笑，並沒有回答他的問題，並以玩笑話終止了話題。

「那麼，讓我聽了這麼無聊的故事後，Master你打算怎樣賠償我所浪費的時間？」  
Luxu似乎也沒想追問下去，於是轉移了話題，開始勒索起面前的師傳。  
「你不覺得這故事很浪漫嗎？」  
「完全不覺得。」  
「嘖，這個沒趣且無聊的少年。」  
Master似乎想靠玩笑話轉移話題，  
但Luxu就像生理反應似的，直接拒絕回應面前的「恩師」。

「那作為賠償就讓我再告訴你別的故事吧，  
《吞食謎題的貓》、《被百合纏繞的密室少女》  
和《箱子裏的煉獄》，你想聽哪一個？  
要是為了我可愛的弟子，  
多麽難讀的睡前故事，我都會努力說給你聽的～」  
「聽這些誰才睡得着啊！？  
還是別了，我還是出去觀星好了。」  
Luxu拋下狠話，頭也不回的走出了房間。  
「不要把老人家獨留家中，也帶我出去玩嘛～」  
Master像小孩子鬧脾氣似的，追着Luxu的後面，跑出了房間。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下個人廢話，  
> 有人問我：「你覺得ffv13會有多少東西，會移植到夜空傳上？」  
> 我答：「不知道。」  
> 我當然是不知道的，v13和夜空的劇本我都沒見過，不可能答得出來。  
> 然後我補了一句：「我覺得野村會刨了v13的外皮，僅留着核心去重新創作。」
> 
> 既然「棋手」已經不在，  
> 那讓我用「棋子」來鋪設一場「棋盤」也不太過份，  
> 所以這篇文章也是一樣的情況，  
> 我也是只留着我認為是正確的「核心」，去重新鋪上一層皮而已。
> 
> 最後，特別鳴謝我家Voyager～  
> 全靠抽到了Voyager讓我解除寫文的封印～


End file.
